Roll-in showers may include a basin that directs water towards a drain. The basin may be surrounded by a curb to prevent water that has collected in the basin from spilling out of the basin and onto the surround area (e.g., bathroom floor). Safety regulations may require that a vertical drop between that basin and the curb does not exceed a predetermined threshold.